benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Obalenie Prymatu Piotrowego
Cześć Ludzka przyjmowana przez Piotra Piotr pełnił funkcje Apostolską, z racji swojej Apostolskiej służby i pokory zgodnej z wolą Bożą, odmawiał on czci własnej przez ludzi, rzymski katolicyzm przeciwnie do tradycji apostolskiej uznając papieży za sukcesorów Piotra, nie respektuje samego Piotra. Utrzymywanie fikcyjnej sukcesji papieży od Piotra jest zaprzeczone przez cześć przyjmowaną przez samego Piotra jako mniejszą niż jego rzekomych sukcesorów. Dzieje 10:25-26 A gdy Piotr wchodził, Korneliusz wyszedł mu naprzeciw, padł mu do nóg i oddał mu pokłon. Lecz Piotr podniósł go, mówiąc: Wstań, ja też jestem człowiekiem. ---- Mat 18:1 W tym czasie podeszli do Jezusa uczniowie, pytając: Kto jest największy w królestwie niebieskim? Dzieje 4:37 Sprzedał ziemię, którą posiadał, a pieniądze przyniósł i położył u stóp apostołów. Dzieje 3:6 Wtedy Piotr powiedział: Nie mam srebra ani złota, lecz co mam, to ci daję: W imieniu Jezusa Chrystusa z Nazaretu, wstań i chodź! Dzieje 5:41 A oni odchodzili sprzed Rady, ciesząc się, że stali się godni znosić zniewagę dla imienia Jezusa. ---- Biblia nazywa skałą czyli Opoką jedynie samego Boga, greckie słowo oznaczające Opokę, czyli skałę, to PETRA. Jezus jednak powiedział Greckie Słowo PETROS - czyli Piotr. Piotr to imię które Jezus nadał Apostołowi Szymonowi, czyli Apostołowi Piotrowi . Tak więc Jezus nie nazwał Piotra skałą, ale Piotrem, a Piotr oznacza kamień, nie skałę. Gdyby tak jak naucza kościół katolicki, Jezus nazwał by Piotra skałą czego nie zrobił, nazwałby Piotra Bogiem. Nauka Katolicka o prymacie Piotrowym, jakoby że Piotr był pierwszym Papieżem i na nim zbudowany jest kościół katolicki, jest bluźnierstwem . Izaj. 26:4 Miejcie nadzieję w Panu aż na wieki; boć w Panu, w Panu jest skała wieczna. Izaj. 44:8 Nie bójcież się, ani sobą trwożcie. Izalim wam tego z dawna nie oznajmił, i nie opowiedział? Tegoście wy mnie sami świadkami. Izali jest Bóg oprócz mnie? Niemasz zaiste skały; Ja o żadnej nie wiem Ojcowie Kościoła Spośród wszystkich ojców, którzy interpretują te fragmenty w ewangeliach (Mateusza 16:18, Jana 21:17), ani jeden nie odnosi ich do biskupów rzymskich jako następców Piotra. Iluż ojców zajmowało się tymi tekstami, a żaden z tych, których komentarze posiadamy - Orygenes, Chryzostom, Hilary, Augustyn, Cyryl, Teodoret, oraz ci, których interpretacje zebrane zostały w zbiorze komentarzy (catena) - nie zasugerował w najmniejszym stopniu, jakoby prymat Rzymu był konsekwencją nakazu i obietnicy danej Piotrowi! Ani jeden z nich nie tłumaczył opoki czy fundamentu, na którym Chrystus miał zbudować Swój Kościół, jako urzędu danego Piotrowi, który miał być przekazywany jego następcom, lecz przez skałę rozumieli albo samego Chrystusa, albo wyznanie Piotra o Chrystusie, a często obie te rzeczy naraz. - Rzymsko Katolicki historyk Von Dollinger Być może będzie to dla nich katolików szokiem, gdy usłyszą, że wielcy ojcowie Kościoła nie widzieli powiązania pomiędzy tym 16:18 a papieżem. Ani jeden nie odnosi słów „Ty jesteś Piotr" do kogoś innego niż właśnie do Piotra. Każdy z nich po kolei - Cyprian, Orygenes, Cyryl, Hilary, Hieronim, Ambroży, Augustyn - analizuje ten fragment. Nie są oni protestantami. - Rzymsko Katolicki Historyk Peter De Rosa ---- AUGUSTYN Prymat Piotrowy obala nie tylko sam Jezus , ale i pierwsi chrześcijanie w tym doktor Kościoła katolcikiego święty Augustyn z Hippony , napisał : " Gdy byłem księdzem , Napisałem księge przeciw Listowi Donatusa . W tej księdze na pewnym miejscu powiedziałem , że kościół zbudowany jest na Piotrze jako na Opoce ( ... ) Później bardzo często rozmyślałem nad słowami Chrystusa : " Ty jesteś Piotr , a na tej skale zbuduję kościół mój " . I Doszedlem do wniosku, że należy rozumieć , iż kościół zbudowany jest na tym którego Piotr wyznał mówiąć " Ty jesteś Chrystus , on syn Boga żywego " Piotrowi nie powiedziano : Ty jesteś Opoką lecz ty jesteś Piotr . To Chrystus był bowiem opoką którą Szymon wyznał ( ... ) " '- 'Święty Augustyn ( 354 - 430 rok ) " Retractiones " 1.21 "' W książce tej napisałem o Apostole Piotrze: „Na nim jako skale kościół został zbudowany” … Lecz wiem, iż w późniejszym czasie, wyjaśniałem, iż co Pan powiedział: „Tyś jest Piotr, a na tej skale zbuduję swój Kościół” powinno być rozumiane jako budowanie na Tym którego Piotr wyznał mówiąc: „Tyś jest Chrystus, syn Boga żywego”, i tak Piotr nazwany od skały reprezentował osobę należącą do kościoła, która jest zbudowana na tej skale, i otrzymał „klucze królestwa Niebios” Jak zostało mu powiedziane „Tyś jest Piotr, a nie tyś jest Skała”, Ale skałą był Chrystus, od którego jak cały Kościół wyznaje, Szymon został nazwany Piotrem. Lecz niech czytelnik zadecyduje, która z tych interpretacji jest bardziej prawdopodobna . '" - Święty Augustyn , The Fathers of the Church , Washington D.C , Catholic University , 1968, Saint Augustine , The Retractations Chapter 20.1 ---- CYPRIAN Biskup Kartaginy Cyprian żyjący w latach 210 - 258 , mylnie podawany za przykład wywyższenia Piotra ponad innych Apostołów , w rzeczywistości nadawał mu jedynie symboliczne znaczenie skały , jako symbolu jedności i jej wzrorcu , który został następnie przekazany pozostałym Apostołom . Rzymsko Katolicki Historyk Robert Eno, stwierdził o błędności nadinterpretacji Katolickiej Cypriana, że: " (...)'' jedyną teologiczną konkluzją, jakiej nie wyciąga jest to, że biskup Rzymu posiada autorytet, który jest większy od tego, jaki mają biskupi Afrykańscy . "'' - Katolik Robert Eno ," 'The Rise of the ''Papacy'' '" ',''' Wilmington :''' '''Michael Glazier, '1990''' , strona. 57-60 Jak wskazuje Charles Gore, Cyprian zwrotu Katedra Piotra w swoim Liście 43, często cytowanym przez apologetów Rzymskich w obronie ekskluzywnego prymatu Rzymu, używał w odniesieniu do swego własnego spojrzenia na Kartaginę, a nie w stosunku do Rzymu. Zostało to potwierdzone jako ogólny konsensus między Protestantami, Prawosławnymi i Rzymsko-Katolickimi Historykami. James McCue, piszący dla Dialogu między Luteranami i Katolikami, w pracy Prymat Papieski a Kościół Powszechny, potwierdza tą interpretację poglądu Cypriana następująco: " 'Według interpretacji Cypriana fragmentu z Mateusza 16:18, Jezus udzielił autorytetu najpierw Piotrowi, który następnie został udzielony wszystkim apostołom. To, według Cypriana, stało się aby uwydatnić jedność w mocy jaka została udzielona kościołowi, jaki został ustanowiony. Cyprian często mówi o Piotrze jako fundamencie kościoła, a ma na myśli to, że to w Piotrze Jezus najpierw ustanowił wszystkie moce I odpowiedzialności budujące kościół, które następnie zostały dane pozostałym apostołom i biskupom. Piotr jest źródłem jedności kościoła tylko w sposób przykładowy lub symboliczny… Piotr według Cypriana nie miał żadnego autorytetu nad pozostałymi apostołami, a w konsekwencji kościół Piotra nie może rzeczowo twierdzić, że posiada autorytet nad innymi kościołami.' " ''-'' Papal Primacy and the Universal Church , Edited by Paul Empie and Austin Murphy , Minneapolis : Augsburg, 1974 , Lutherans and Catholics in Dialogue V, strona. 68-69 Rzymsko Katolicki Historyk Michael Winte stwierdził : " 'Cyprian używał Piotrowego tekstu z Mateusza w obronie autorytetu episkopalnego, lecz wielu późniejszych teologów, będących pod wpływem koneksji papieskich, interpretowało Cypriana w sensie propapieskim, który był mu obcy…. Cyprian używał Mateusza 16 do obrony autorytetu każdego Biskupa, lecz ponieważ użył go w przypadku obrony Biskupa Rzymu, daje to wrażenie, że rozumiał to jako odniesienie do autorytetu papieskiego…. Tak Katolicy jak i Protestanci są ogólnie zgodni co do tego, że Cyprian nie przypisywał nadrzędnego autorytetu Piotrowi' . " - Michael Winter , St. Peter and the Popes , Baltimore : Helikon , 1960 , strona 47-48 Historyk Karlfield Froehlich stwierdził : " Cyprian rozumiał biblijnego Piotra jako reprezentanta zjednoczonego episkopatu, a nie jako biskupa Rzymu… Rozumiał go jako symbol jedności biskupów, uprzywilejowanych funkcjonariuszy upamiętania… Dla (Cypriana), Piotr, pierwszy który otrzymał klucze upamiętania, które dostają wszyscy inni biskupi, był biblijnym rodzajem jednego episkopatu, który z kolei gwarantował jedność kościoła. Piotr zrównywał ciało biskupów. " - Karlfried Froehlich, Saint Peter, Papal Primacy, and the Exegetical Tradition, 1150-1300, p. 36, 13, n. 28 p. 13. Taken from The Religious Roles of the Papacy: Ideals and Realities, 1150-1300, ed. Christopher Ryan, Papers in Medieval Studies 8 (Toronto: Pontifical Institute of Medieval Studies, 1989) John Meyendorff wyjaśnia znaczenie użycia przez Cypriana frazy " katedra Piotrowa " i podsumowuje eklezjologię Cypriana, która była normatywną dla Wschodu jako całość następująco : " Wczesnochrześcijański koncept, najlepiej wyrażony w III wieku przez Cypriana z Kartaginy, według którego „stolica Piotrowa” należy w lokalnym kościele do biskupa pozostaje długotrwałym i oczywistym wzorcem dla Bizantyjczyków. Grzegorz z Nyssy, dla przykładu, może pisać, że Jezus „przez Piotra dał biskupom klucze niebiańskich zaszczytów.” Pseudo-Dionizy gdy wspomina „hierarchów” – t.j. biskupów wczesnego Kościoła – natychmiast referuje do obrazu Piotra … Piotrowa sukcesja jest widoczna kiedykolwiek prawowierna wiara jest zachowana, i jako taka nie może być zlokalizowana geograficznie czy zmonopolizowana przez pojedynczy kościół lub jednostkę . " ''- John Meyendorff , Byzantine Theology , New York : Fordham University , 1974 , strona 98 '" Pogląd Cypriana na “Katedrę” Piotra (cathedri Petri) był taki, że należała ona nie tylko do biskupa Rzymu ale do każdego biskupa w każdej społeczności. Zatem Cyprian nie używał argumentu Rzymskiego pierwszeństwa lecz argumentu swego własnego autorytetu jako „sukcesora” Piotra w Kartaginie… Dla Cypriana „Katedra Piotra” była konceptem sakramentalnym, obowiązkowo obecnym w każdym lokalnym kościele: Piotr był przykładem i modelem dla każdego lokalnego biskupa, który, wewnątrz swej społeczności, przewodniczy w Eucharystii i posiada „moc kluczy” do odpuszczania grzechów. A ponieważ model jest wyjątkowy, wyjątkowy jest także episkopat (episcopatus unus est) dzielony, w równej pełni (in solidum'') przez wszystkich biskupów ''. " - John Meyendorff , Imperial Unity and Christian Divisions Crestwood : St. Vladimir’s, 1989 , stona. 61, 152 Reinhold Seeberg wyjaśnia interpretację Cypriana fragmentu z Mateusza 16 następująco : " '''Według Mat. 16:18 i dalej kościół jest założony na fundamencie biskupa a jego kierunek spoczywa na nim: „Stąd poprzez zmiany czasów i dynastii ordynacja biskupów i porządek kościoła idzie na przód, tak że kościół jest ukonstytuowany na biskupach, a każdy akt kościoła jest kontrolowany przez tych liderów” (List 33.1)… Biskupi konstytuują kolegium (collegium), episkopat (episcopatus). Rady wypracowały tą koncepcję. W niej biskupi praktycznie reprezentują jednośćkościoła, tak jak to Cyprian teoretycznie sformułował. Na ich jedności spoczywa jedność kościoła… Ta jedność manifestuje się w fakcie, że Pan w pierwszym przypadku przekazał apostolski autorytet na Piotra: „Skutkiem tego inni apostołowie także byli, do pewnego stopnia, tym czym był Piotr, obdarowani w równy dział tak zaszczytu jak i mocy; jednak początek bierze się z jedności, po to, żeby kościół Chrystusa mógł być przedstawiony jako jeden” (de un. eccl. 4) …W rzeczywistości wszyscy biskupi – traktowani dogmatycznie – stali na tym samym poziomie, i z tego powodu zachował on, w przeciwieństwie do Stefanusa z Rzymu, swe prawo do niezależnego zdania i czynów… " - Reinhold Seeberg , Text-Book of the History of Doctrines , Grand Rapids : Baker , 1952 , Volume I , strona. 182-183 ORYGENES Orygenes ( 185-253/254 rok ) był głową katecheckiej szkoły w Aleksandrii w czasach pierwszej połowy III wieku . Jest on podawany mylnie za przykład interpetowania kamienia w sposób Rzymski , co jest nieprawdą . Orygenes stwierdził że Piotr jest skałą . " Spójrzcie na wielki fundament tego Kościoła i na bardzo solidną skałę, na której Chrystus założył Kościół. Dlatego Pan mówi: „Niewielka wiara, czemu wątpiłaś?” - Exodus, Homilia 5.4. cytowane przez Karlfried Froehlich, Formy interpretowania Matuesza 16:13-18 w łaciśnskim średniowieczu , Rozprawa (Tubingen, 1963), strona. 100 Lecz podobnie jak Tertulian , nie ma on na myśli interpretacji Rzymsko Katolickiej . Według Orygenesa Piotr jest po prostu reprezentatywny dla wszystkich prawdziwych wierzących i co obiecano Piotrowi jest dawane wszystkim wierzącym, którzy naprawdę idą za Chrystusem. Oni wszyscy stają się tym kim jest Piotr . "' Orygenes wspólne źródło patrystycznej tradycji egzegetycznej, komentuje Mateusza 16:18 interpretuje słynne powiedzenie przypisywane Chrystusowi, a zwłaszcza nie zapisane w kanonicznych Ewangeliach jako odpowiedź Jezusa na wyznanie Piotra: Szymon stał się „skałą”, na której opiera się Kościół, ponieważ wyraził prawdziwą wiarę w boskość Chrystusa. Orygenes kontynuuje: „Jeśli mówimy także:” Ty jesteś Mesjaszem, Synem Boga Żywego”, to też stajemy się Piotrem … bo ktokolwiek się łączy z Chrystusem, staje się skałą. Czy Chrystus oddał klucze królestwa Piotrowi samemu, podczas gdy inni błogosławieni ludzie nie mogą ich przyjąć? Według Orygenesa więc Piotr jest tylko pierwszym „wierzącym”, a klucze, które otrzymał, otworzyły bramy nieba dla niego samego: jeśli inni chcą podążać, mogą „naśladować” Piotra i otrzymać te same klucze. Słowa Chrystusa mają więc soteriologiczne, ale nie instytucjonalne znaczenie. Potwierdzają jedynie, że wiara chrześcijańska jest wiarą wyrażoną przez Piotra w drodze do Cezarei Filipii. W całym ciele patrystycznej egzegezy jest to przeważające zrozumienie logii „Petrie’ego” i pozostaje ono ważne w literaturze bizantyjskiej. Tak więc, kiedy mówił do Piotra, Jezus podkreślił znaczenie wiary jako podstawę Kościoła, a nie organizacji Kościoła jako strażnika wiary. '" - Prawosławny Historyk John Meyendorff , Teologia bizantyjska , Nowy York : Fordham, 1974 , strona 97-98 " Kiedy Orygenes komentuje bezpośrednio Mateusza 16: 18f, ostrożnie odkłada jakąkolwiek interpretację fragmentu, który uczyniłby Piotra kimś innym niż to, czym każdy chrześcijanin powinien być. … (Jego) jest najwcześniejszym wydanym szczegółowym komentarzem Mateusza 16:18f. I co ciekawe widzi to zdarzenie jako lekcja o życiu którą żyć będzie każdy chrześcijanin, a nie informacja o urzędzie lub hierarchii czy autorytecie w Kościele '''". - Paul Empie and Austin Murphy, Ed., Prymat papieski w Kościele powszechnym (Minneapolis: Augsburg, 1974), Luteranie i Katolicy w Dialogu V, ss. 60-61) " ---- '''EUZEBIUSZ Ustanowiony biskupem Cezarei w 313 roku i był uczestnikiem Soboru Niceańskiego. Znany jest jako ojciec historii eklezjalnej ze względu na swoją pracę dotyczącą historii Kościoła. Bardzo jasno wyraził swoje poglądy o znaczeniu skały z Mateusza 16. Euzebiusz jednoznacznie nauczał, że skałą jest Chrystus. Wiąże on tą interpretację z równoległą skałą i fundamentem stwierdzeń 1 Kor. 10:4 i 1 Kor 3:11. Stwierdza, że istnieje uzupełniający fundament, w Efez. 2:20, fundament Apostołów i proroków, na których Kościół również jest zbudowany, jednak kamieniem węgielnym jest Chrystus. Jednakże interpretuje on to wszystko w znaczeniu, że Kościół ma być budowany na słowach i nauczaniach Apostołów i proroków a nie na ich osobach. W tym znaczeniu można powiedzieć, że Kościół jest zbudowany na Piotrze i na innych Apostołach. Jasnym jest, że sam Chrystus jest prawdziwym fundamentem i skałą Kościoła i że Euzebiusz nie widzi żadnego szczególnego prymatu Piotrowego powiązanego z twierdzeniem w Mateusza 16. Piotr po prostu jest jednym z wielu Apostołów, którzy są fundamentem Kościoła. Nie ma to żadnego związku z jego osobą, lecz ma całkowity związek z jego słowami – jego wyznaniem. ---- Fałszywy Bóg - Papież Historyczne Świadectwo "Wielu Rzymskich Papieży było Heretykami" ''- Papież Hadrian VI, Pontyfikat 1522 - 1523' ' [[Plik:Biskup_Josip_Juraj_Stossmayer.jpg|thumb|left|Biskup Josip Juraj Stossmayer]]'Zbadałem tę św. Księgę /czy wolno mi powiedzieć?/ nie znalazłem nic co z bliska lub z daleka popierałoby opinię ultramontanistów. Więcej nawet, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie znalazłem żadnej wzmianki w czasach apostołów o papieżu, spadkobiercy św.Piotra ani o zastępcy Jezusa Chrystusa, tak samo jak nie ma tam wzmianki o Mahomecie, który wtedy jeszcze nie istniał.' - Josip Stossmayer, wystąpienie podczas obrad I soboru watykańskiego, 1870 rok Biskup Józef Strossmayer, przeciwnik nieomylności papieskiej na I Soborze Watykańskim '''PAPIEŻ STEFAN VII' thumb|left|Namiestnicy Chrystusa - Peter de RosaJeden z Papieży , Stefan VII był szaleńcem , kazał otworzyć grób swojego poprzednika , Papieża Formosusa , w dziewięć miesięcy po jego śmierci . Podczas tak zwanego synodu trupiego , cuchnącego trupa przywdział w szaty pontyfikalne , posadził na tronie w Laterianie , i postanowił przesłuchać go osobiście . Formusus został oskarżony i nielegalne przejęcie urzędu Papieskiego , był biskupem w innym pałacu i nie mial prawa stać się biskupem Rzymu . W związku z tym , według Papieża Stefana , wszystkie rozkazy i edykty , wydane przez Formosusa , były nieważne . W Imieniu Formosusa , odpowiadał nastoletni diakon . Uznano go winnym . Trup dowiedział się że jest antypapierzem . Rozebrano go do koszuli , i po obcięciu mu dwóch palców , którymi rozdawał błogosławieństwa , został wrzucony do Tybru . Ciało wyłowili zwollenicy Formosusa , i w tajemnicy pochowali . Później na powrót znalazło się w Bazylice Świętego Piotra . Stefan wkrótce sam został uduszony . '- '''Namiestnicy Chrystusa , Peter de Rosa Synod Trupii, został później unieważniony przez "zastępce Chrystusa" papieża Theodora II . '''PAPIEŻ ALEKSANDER VI' thumb|left|Roberto Gervaso - Borgiowiethumb|left|Papież Aleksander VI Borgia" Nigdy Kościół nie upadł tak nisko , jak za pontyfikatu Aleksanda VI , nigdy nie szerzyły się tak bardzo rozwiązłość , nepotyzm i symonia . Nie były przywary od której Papież byłby wolny , ani przestępstwa którym by się nie splamił . Wyniesiony na tron Piotrowy w wyniku przekupienia elektorów , panował dwanaście lat wśród intryg , zbrodni i rozbojów . Bardziej wysłannik szatana niż wikariusz Chrystusa zamienił Watykan w dom rozpusty , katedrę Apostolską w targ Bydła , torując drogę protestanckiej Reformacji . " - Roberto Gervaso , " Borgiowie " , 1988 , Wstęp , Strona 5' Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Papieże